Actuators may be used to convert electronic signals into mechanical motion. In many applications, such as, for example, portable electronic devices, miniature cameras, optical telecommunications components, and medical instruments, it may be beneficial for miniature actuators to fit within the specific size, power, reliability, and cost constraints of the application.
MEMS is a miniaturization technology that uses processes such as photolithography and etching of silicon wafers to form highly precise mechanical structures with electronic functionality. MEMS actuators generally function in a similar fashion to conventional actuators but offer some beneficial features over conventional actuators, and are formed using MEMS processes.